


Scott McCall's Emissary

by neil4god



Series: Hale Emissaries [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon level violence aftermath -stitches etc, Care Packages & Sweet Derek, Deaton POV, Derek POV, Drabble, Horrible Pack Being Mean, Hurt Derek (emotional), Hurt Stiles, Meanie Deaton, Mentions of Suicide Attempts, Oblivious Scott, Protective Derek, post 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is leaving Beacon Hills, but he needs Deaton to do something first, it's unfortunate then that Deaton hates him and won't listen, but this is for Stiles so he has to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The vet’s office was warded against their kind so Derek waited patiently in the lobby for Deaton to come out. He hated being here, everything that it represented made him ache. Deaton was supposed to be his emissary not Scott’s. Reluctantly Deaton let him through to the back office, offering Derek a chair that he refused. It was best to get this over with as soon as possible, still standing Derek asked, “I need you to do me a favour please.”  
He watched quietly as Deaton thought it over, Derek could smell his refusal even before he spoke, “I’m sorry Derek but I’m not your emissary, I can’t help you.”  
Fighting down the aggression of his wolf Derek kept his voice soft, “You haven’t even heard me out.”  
Deaton’s refusal was immediate and emphatic, “I don’t have to Derek I’m not your emissary.”  


He was really starting to piss him off, “I know you’re not my emissary Deaton. I get that you hate me, although I’ve never understood why considering I haven’t done anything, but it’s not about that.”  
Before he could finish Deaton was cutting him off, his sent turning angry, “You killed Paige Derek and you led Kate to your door! You’re not fit to be an alpha, you’re incapable of looking after a pack. You got Erica and Boyd killed!”  
Damn that hurt way more than he expected it to. Taking in a cleansing breath Derek focused on not losing his temper as he defended himself, “I killed Paige because Ennis gave her the bite and she was dying. What was I supposed to do let her suffer? As for Kate, I was barely sixteen and she was twenty four. She used me to hurt my family but I am not to blame for that. It has taken me years and hundreds of dollars in therapy to be able to say that, but it’s true. I was sixteen and a virgin and she was older and sophisticated and interested in me Deaton. She wanted me, what boy would turn that down? I thought I was in love with her, I even had an engagement ring hidden in my drawer. I have never set out to hurt anyone. When I became Alpha it was because Scott couldn’t, he was a kid who could barely control his own powers how was he supposed to lead a pack? I tried so hard to be his friend, to be his brother. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, a family and a pack, but he rejected me at every turn, he used me to get what he wanted. But I still helped him, I have done nothing to him or any of his friends and you still hate me. You want to blame me for Erica and Boyd then go ahead, but they left me. That’s why they were taken, they left the pack and I let them go. Do you know how hard that is? Do you think any other Alpha would have done that? They’d have been beaten into submission and forced to stay but I didn’t want to hurt them. I wanted them to want to be pack. You can judge me all you want but you were my mother’s emissary and you should have been mine, God knows I needed one, so you can do this for me. Keep an eye on Stiles.”  


Deaton had the decency to look abashed when he said, “That’s what you wanted me to do?”  
Honestly what did he think he’d ask for, a human sacrifice? Considering Deaton’s low opinion of him, maybe that’s not too far off. Focusing on the task at hand Derek tells him, “I’m leaving and the kid has a habit of getting himself in dangerous situations.”  
Deaton's response was automatic, “Scott will keep him safe, he’s his best friend.”  
He couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. Scott had never kept Stiles safe, that was Derek’s job, even if no-one else realised it. “Scott hasn’t a clue what’s going on with Stiles right now. He’s been so focused on Allison and Isaac that he’s forgotten about Stiles and the kid is falling apart. He needs someone to be there for him and remind him that he’s not alone. Things with his dad haven’t been the greatest, even though he knows everything now, things have gotten worse at home. He’s been having these nightmares so he’s barely sleeping and he’s abusing his meds. I won’t be here to stop him anymore so you have to do it. Get Scott to check on him, keep him from doing anything stupid.”  
That fear had kept him in Beacon Hills even after Cora left. He should have gone with her, but one wiff of Stiles’ scent had him staying put, but he couldn’t put it off anymore. He had to leave. “You’re just leaving your pack?”  
It was said with such contempt and disgust that it made Derek wonder why he ever liked Deaton in the first place. “I’m not the Alpha anymore and Scott has made it abundantly clear that he doesn’t want me here. I never wanted to be the Alpha you know, that was always Laura. I was supposed to follow and fight, to protect my Alpha and my mate. That’s what I was raised for, Cora too.”  
Things were so simple back then, he had a job and he was good at it, really good. He was going to be the best second there ever was. Shaking his head clear of those thoughts Derek smiled sharply at Deaton, leaving him and his office behind. 

Footsteps followed him out to the lobby and past the small barrier but he kept walking. Deaton’s voice stopped him at the door, “Stiles will want to know where you’re going, that you’re ok.”  
He was right of course, Stiles would want to know and he would be furious when he found out Derek left without saying goodbye. “Back to New York, Dylan’s a mess, I can’t let him run the company for much longer or he’ll have a break down.”  
Derek was pretty sure it was too late, Dylan was having a melt -down even though Derek checked in twice a day, Dylan wasn’t able to be in charge for this long. Curious Deaton asked, “You run a company?”  
It just showed how little Deaton knew about him, how little he cared, before he transferred his allegiance to Scott, “Yeah Deaton. I own a financial company in New York, what you thought I was a college drop out that never did anything? I have a PHD in Finance and an MBA, I have an entire life I left behind in New York so I could come here and find my sister’s killer and keep Scott safe. Stiles has my number if he needs me, but don’t expect me to come running when Scott fucks up. I have better things to do.”  
That maybe sounded a little immature, but he didn’t care. He was through with Scott McCall, the only person in Beacon Hills he cared about was Stiles and if things worked out then he’d be leaving Beacon Hills at the end of the year for school in New York. Derek would make his move then. He let the door slam behind him not wanting to hear anything else Deaton had to say. He was going back to New York and when the time came, he would give Stiles a place to live and they’d both have a family again, Scott McCall be damned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> njflkf wanted care packages from Derek and more so here it is.
> 
> Warning there is a mention of suicide so if that's a trigger for you then I'm sorry and please don't read.
> 
> Other than that enjoy x x x

Deaton washed the cat dander off his hands, being sure to get all of it off before turning to the person at the door to his office. He had expected it to be Scott, he was always leaving things and having to come back for them, instead Stiles was standing in the doorway to his office looking nervous and pale. “What can I do for you Stiles?”  
The boy twitched a little but otherwise stayed where he was. Deaton didn’t think he’d ever seen him so still. “I was looking for Scott actually, is he done yet?”  
Frowning Deaton couldn’t help but remember what Derek had said about Scott not having a clue, but that was just Derek’s opinion and surely he was wrong. Smiling at the boy he told him, “Sorry he just left with Isaac. They must have forgotten you were meeting them here. Why don’t you call them, they can’t have gone far.”  
Deaton watched disappointment ghost through his eyes to be quickly replaced by acceptance. Nodding the young man thanked him, turning away before suddenly spinning back to face Deaton. 

“Hey you haven’t heard from Derek have you? I mean I know he left, but you were his mom’s emissary, did he tell you I dunno’ anything?”  
Knowing Derek was concerned for the boy had been a surprise but finding it was reciprocated was stunning. “He just said he had to get back to New York, something about having a company to run.”  
That seemed safe enough, there was no need to encourage the boy, “Yeah that makes sense I guess. I think if Derek stayed much longer Dylan would have thrown himself off a bridge!”  
Now that was surprising, Deaton would have bet money on no-one knowing about Derek’s life in New York. Even he had been shocked when he found out and he had known Derek as a young child, clever with numbers. “I didn’t realise you and Derek were close Stiles?”  
He shouldn’t be doing this, using Stiles to get information, but there was something compelling him to continue and Deaton was not a man to ignore his gut. “Yeah you save a guy’s life enough times then you kinda’ want to know what makes him tick.”  
That wasn’t exactly informative, perhaps it was time he fulfilled his promise to Derek, at least then he wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. “Stiles if you would like to learn to harness your spark I would be more than willing to teach you. It could come in handy considering the amount of time you spend with the wolves.”  
Stiles laughed, a brittle bitter sound that made him seem older than sixteen. “Thanks for the offer but I think I’ll pass.”  
Stiles was too involved in werewolf politics not to be trained, if possible Deaton would arrange to have the Argents teach him to defend himself as well. Trying again, Deaton told him, “Stiles it could save your life.” 

He was unnaturally still again, forcing his body to cease all twitching and spasms, it sent a shiver up Deaton’s spine to see the boy like that. “Let’s face it Deaton some mumbo jumbo isn’t going to save me. Next thing that comes to town is going to eat me up. Without Derek here I’m basically catnip.”  
The boy was radiating belief, it came off him in waves, how could he be so certain he would die? How could he be so calm about it and not even try to fight back against it? “Stiles Scott will protect you but it would be better if you could protect yourself. For you father’s sake if nothing else.”  
He laughed again, the hollow sound echoing around the room, “Oh doc Scott’s not gonna’ save me. That’s not really his MO. And as for my dad, at this point I don’t think he’d even care. Just because he knows about werewolves now doesn’t make everything magically ok. I’m better off staying out of the way, it shouldn’t be too hard, after all I’m not pack.”  
Deaton didn’t know if this was the darkness from the ritual suicide or if this was just Stiles’ way of dealing with events, but when Stiles’ phone buzzed with a text Deaton leapt on it like a lifeline, praying it was Scott or one of his other friends. “I knew Scott would remember eventually, that boy would forget his own head if it wasn’t attached.”  
When Stiles glanced up from the screen his eyes were cold, “It’s Peter actually. He wants to take me shopping.”  
That was not good. “Peter Hale? I didn’t know you two were friends?”  
If Stiles was friends with Peter then something was definitely wrong and Deaton would need to take action immediately. Stiles waved him goodbye, calling out over his shoulder, “Closest I’ve got right now. See ya.” 

Pulling out his cell Deaton dialled three and waited impatiently for Scott to answer. When it went to voicemail for the second time he called Isaac. He answered on the first ring with a loud, “S’up?” Fighting a smile at the young man’s jubilant tone, he asked, “Is Scott there please?”  
Deaton could hear some shuffling in the background before Isaac replied, “I’m gonna put you on speakerphone cause he’s driving k?”  
Deaton nodded before remembering they couldn’t see him. Scott’s over loud voice sounded tinny over the cell when he asked, “Is everything ok?” Deciding to see just how deep this problem went, Deaton asked, “Is there something you forgot Scott?”  
The answer was hesitant and mildly confused, “Eh no I don’t think so, I mean I cleaned out Millie’s cage and I fed all the animals and got Ambrosia to take his pill which took life forever. Was I supposed to do something else?”  
While it was good to know Scott’s forgetfulness did not extend to work, it was alarming that he could just forget about his best friend, “Stiles was here looking for you. I think you had plans?”  
Isaac said something Deaton couldn’t hear, but just by the tone he knew it wasn’t complimentary, Scott’s answer when it came was disheartening, “Sorry if he was bugging you. I’ll text him and let him know I can’t make it. He won’t mind, we weren’t really doing anything anyway.”  
Perhaps Derek was right after all. “I see and if I told you that he is going clothes shopping with Peter Hale?”  
Isaac snickered again, letting out a loud “No way!” that was echoed by Scott, “Peter scares the crap out of him, you must have gotten it wrong. Look we’re just at the cinema I’ll see you tomorrow Deaton.”  
This was not good. 

Brushing his hands over his face Deaton slumped heavily into his chair letting his mind wander over today’s converstions. Stiles hadn’t truly expected Scott to be here, that much was obvious now, but he still came because he was his best friend. Deaton remembered what Derek had said about Stiles falling apart and he had to admit that the boy was behaving peculiarly. Willingly spending time with Peter Hale could only be a sign that something was very wrong with Stiles. What was equally as worrying was the thought that Peter wanted to spend time with Stiles. Why would he want to be Stiles’ friend? Was he trying to become an Alpha again? Stiles had little to no control over his powers, but his spark could easily become a flame with the right circumstances. Peter could use that to his advantage. It wouldn’t make him an Alpha though, or perhaps he wanted to turn Stiles once he became an Alpha again. The boy was exceedingly clever. He was level headed in a crisis and would make a great wolf. He had all the qualities an Alpha looks for in a beta, he was loyal and brave and willing to do anything to protect his pack. If Peter was his friend and then offered him the bite he might accept, even if it meant going against Scott. He would need to keep a closer eye on him and encourage Scott to include him in more pack activities. If they had any chance of keeping Stiles away from Peter then he would need to be fully integrated into Scott’s pack. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was two months since Stiles came looking for Scott in his office and things had only gotten worse. Yesterday Deaton saw Stiles at the bowling alley with Peter wearing skinny jeans and a tight top without any plaid or over-shirt. Now here he was again three people ahead of him in the queue for the post office collection desk with another tight shirt and Deaton couldn’t help but wonder how no-one else noticed his transformation. Gone was the skinny kid in oversized hoodies that laughed at everything and talked till he made your ears bleed. Instead this Stiles was more settled in himself, less hyper and without the permanent smile and snark. In the past two months Deaton doesn’t think he’s seen Stiles go anywhere without his headphones blaring. Come to think of it, almost every time Deaton has seen him he has been alone. He didn’t even speak to the girl at the checkout desk last week in the grocery store. Stiles was up next, the old man behind the counter giving him a large box with New York stamp marks. Curious Deaton watched Stiles move away from the desk to squat on the floor and rip the box open. 

All he could see was packing tape and a note in Stiles’ hand that he couldn’t read from this distance. Wiping at his eyes; he couldn’t be crying could he? Stiles dived into the box pulling out candy and video games. Carefully he placed them on the floor, and went back to tearing through the packing materials. He did it over and over, each time pulling out something that reminded Deaton of the old Stiles, a graphic shirt, a comic book, a Star Wars mug. Each gift made him smile, his whole face lighting up like it hadn’t in months. Deaton was next in line and could peer over Stiles’ shoulder to see the only thing left in the box, a grey wolf plushie with a collar and pet tag. He was close enough to hear Stiles emit a low broken sob and a harsh laugh as he pulled it out of the box and read the name on the tag, ‘Derek’. Laughing wildly now, making everyone stare at him, Stiles repacked the box, dusting off his knees and heading out to his car. 

Grabbing his own package off the desk Deaton hurried after him, calling his name. When he turned around Deaton could see the tear tracks and the redness around his eyes but he ignored it, saying instead, “That’s some care package, from anyone I know?”  
The boy brushes his hands across his face scrubbing hard enough to redden the skin, “Derek actually. It’s for my birthday. I was seventeen on Saturday.”  
His smile was tremulous but it was the first one he’d seen in two months so Deaton wasn’t willing to call him on it, instead, “That was good of him. Did you do something nice for your birthday?”  
The smile disappeared in an instant and Deaton watched the boy close himself off, hunching in on himself like it physically hurt to talk about, “Peter took me out clubbing. It was fun.”  
Deaton knew it was a lie, not that he went clubbing with Peter, but that he enjoyed himself, but that wasn’t something he could say, he didn’t know Stiles well enough. “I thought you would have gone out with Scott and the pack or done something with your father.”  
It was a question as much as a plea for the right answer. Tugging his headphones out of his pockets Stiles put them in his ears but kept the volume off and Deaton knew the answer was going to be the wrong one. “Scott was busy I think and dad had a double shift or maybe it was a triple, I lose count. I’d better head I want to email Derek and say thank you.”  
He didn’t give Deaton a chance to reply, just pumped up the volume and hoisted the box onto his hip and headed to his jeep. Deaton could smell the lingering chemical odour of the drugs Stiles took for his ADHD, it shouldn’t have been noticeable, wouldn’t have been if he was taking the correct dosage. It made worry shoot through his system like adrenaline. 

When he spoke to Scott later that afternoon Deaton made sure to ask after the McCall pack, checking in on each member. Scott told him about Isaac’s grades and Allison’s marksmanship, how Lydia was on a rampage against some student with the same dress and how the twins were settling into the pack. He spent ten minutes laughing and joking about how good things were in his pack and not once did he mention Stiles. It made Deaton ache a little to think of how alone Stiles must be. When Scott finished Deaton asked about Stiles, trying to keep it casual and not let his disapproval show, “I bumped into Stiles earlier, Derek sent him a present for his birthday, I was surprised he cared enough to even remember.”  
Deaton watched the guilt seep into Scott’s eyes as it clicked into place that he had forgotten his birthday. However instead of self-recriminations all Scott seemed to care about was Derek’s reason for sending Stiles a gift. “Why would he do that? Do you think he’s up to something? Crap I’d better call Stiles, see what he wanted. It’s going to be bad isn’t it? It’s always bad, stupid Derek he couldn’t just keep out of things, he always has to drag everyone down.”  
Startled by the vehemence of Scott’s tone Deaton found himself defending Derek “I think it really was just a gift Scott. I don’t think candy and some video games count as signs of the apocalypse. Stiles seemed really happy to get them too. Do you know is everything ok with him at home I mean? He mentioned that his dad was working a lot.”  
He left it open waiting for Scott to fill in the blanks, it was the best way to get information out of Scott. “I guess. I haven’t been to his house in a while. Things have been so hectic with the pack I just haven’t had the chance.”  
Seeing his chance Deaton asked quietly, “I thought Stiles was in your pack?”  
Scott swivelled his body uncomfortably, wringing his hands and bowing his head, “Yeah I mean he is.”  
Scott was a terrible liar and always had been, but Deaton didn’t think this lie was intended for him. It was more like Scott was trying to convince himself and failing abysmally. Before Deaton could question him further Scott’s phone blared a Daft Punk song he vaguely recognized as being in the charts and Deaton watched Scott forget all about their conversation. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Scott turned into a werewolf and an Alpha Deaton’s surgery became werewolf central, it was the meeting point for all werewolf business whether Deaton liked it or not. As Scott’s emissary he allowed Scott to use the space when it was necessary. Since Scott had taken over the pack things had been pretty quiet with the exception of one or two skirmishes with hunters and a smaller pack. Scott kept his head though and everyone got through them mostly unscathed. Everyone except Stiles that is. 

Even though the pack didn’t spend any time with Stiles, word of mouth had him as the boy who runs with wolves and as such he was a constant target. Deaton had sewn him up after the hunters kidnapped him for information and again when a rival pack cornered him in an alley near the deli. He didn’t tell them anything, after all he didn’t know anything and Deaton only found out about it because Derek called him in a panic asking him to go check on Stiles. Making house calls wasn’t his thing, especially in the middle of the night, but he was curious enough to help out. He had never been in Stiles’ house before and wasn’t sure he had the right address until Stiles dragged himself down the stairs and huffed loudly at him before letting him through the door. The wounds on his stomach from the hunters needed forty two stitches, Stiles was lucky he hadn’t bled out but according to Derek he refused to go to the hospital. By the time Deaton got there he had given himself twenty stitches and was drenched in blood and sweat. Deaton carefully cleaned the wound again and continued with Stiles’ work. It amazed him that the boy had managed to rescue himself from a bunch of ruthless hunters and had then tried to sew his stomach back together. 

When he was finished he sent Stiles to shower while he cleaned up and made them both some food. His bedroom was typical of a teenage boy, books and games everywhere, clothes on the floor. The only unusual thing was the wolf from Derek sitting on the end of his bed. There were bloody fingerprints on the wolf’s stomach and head like Stiles had been clutching it while he bled out. Feeling anxious Deaton made his way to the kitchen, taking note of the whiskey bottle on the counter and the empty cupboards. Deciding to make soup, mostly because it was the only thing there, Deaton set it to heat and called Derek. He answered in a panic, the same panic that had roused Deaton from sleep at three in the morning. “Is he ok?”  
The panic soothed some of the anxiety he was feeling, at least someone seemed to care about Stiles. “You were right to call me, his stomach was pretty bad but he should be fine after some food and rest. The stitches will take some time to heal but it shouldn’t scar too badly.”  
He heard Derek whine over the phone, the wolf in him giving him an outlet for his distress, getting himself under control Derek asked cautiously, “Stitches?”  
Deaton had assumed Derek knew about the cut to his stomach, after all he was the one who called him, he realized he had spoken out loud only when Derek answered, “He called me sounding hurt. He wouldn’t tell me how bad it was or what had happened, just that the hunters took him but he was ok now.”  
Careful to keep his tone neutral Deaton asked, “Why did he call you Derek? You’re in New York.”  
There was another whimper and a soft whine that sounded pained before Derek said, “He couldn’t go home yet because his dad hadn’t left for work so he called me while he waited outside the house.” 

Deaton felt it like a punch to the stomach. Stiles had waited outside for who knows how long, bleeding out, instead of getting help from his dad or his pack. How was this Stiles’ life? Where did his father think he was at three in the morning on a school night? Did Scott even know he had been taken or would he care at all? Why was it Derek that cared so much about the boy when everyone else simply forgot about him? Stiles made his way slowly into the kitchen, groaning with every step but smiled brightly at Deaton for the first time in months. Noticing the phone and assuming it was Derek on the line Stiles made grabby hands until he passed it over. Deaton stirred the soup on the stove, trying not to be obvious about his eavesdropping. “Sourwolf I’m fine, but thank you for sending the doc, I really appreciate it.”  
He couldn’t hear Derek’s half of the conversation but from the red colour tracing its way up Stiles’ skin right to his ears, Deaton assumed he was being scolded. He was proven correct when Stiles mumbled out an “I’m sorry Derek.” Hiding his own smile Deaton ducked his head and served the soup while Stiles ended his call. “He’s such a worry wart. He freaks out over the littlest thing.”  
Personally he thought Derek was right to freak out. They ate in silence after that and Deaton helped Stiles with the dishes and gave him medication for the pain. Stiles showed him out and thanked him sincerely, promising to come straight to him the next time. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His office was invaded by the pack on a regular basis. They used it to strategize and just hang out when Scott was supposed to be working. Scott said it promoted a healthy relationship between his pack and his emissary and Deaton supposed he was right. He got to know the kids in the McCall pack pretty well. It still frustrated him that Stiles was so blatantly excluded from everything but there wasn’t anything he could do about that. He patched Stiles up when he came to him and he told Scott what was happening so he could try to keep Stiles safe. It never seemed to work though. Scott would be outraged that someone had attacked Stiles until Isaac made a crack or Ethan joked at Stiles’ expense, mocking his clothes or fighting skills, whatever was the easier shot until Scott forgot all about it. He was used to it by now, after all it had been happening for months. 

It wasn’t usually Lydia though, that threw him. She was the only one that spoke to Stiles with any sort of regularity. She sometimes even defended him against the others. That’s why when she came into his office with the others in tow ranting about Stiles Deaton was honestly shocked. Her voice was sharp in his ears and the wolves behind her winced, “Who does he think he is? How dare he do this to me after everything! I swear if Stiles thinks he can get away with this then he has another thing coming!”  
The others crowded in after her, Isaac immediately petting the dog on Deaton’s table, burying his face in the pup's fur. Deciding it best to just let events unfold, Deaton stepped back and let Allison ask, “What does Stiles have to do with anything?”  
Lydia spun on her heel snapping her attention to Allison making her shrink back a little, “He has everything to do with it! What am I supposed to do for the rest of the year huh? Did he even once consider what would happen to me? I’ll be stuck here with those people and I deserve better than that. I don’t care if he’s gotten early admission he cannot graduate before me. He is the only thing that makes my classes bearable. Do you have any idea how awful it is being in advanced placement when everyone else in the class is too stupid to keep up with you? Stiles is the only one there who’s as smart as I am and now he’s leaving and I’m left with them. It’s unacceptable Allison. We have to fix it!”  
Lydia’s face was mottled red with fury, her hair whipping as she moved. A ripple of movement caught his eye, the pack shifted minutely closer together leaving a gaping space around Peter. “Well I couldn’t agree more.” 

Stepping in front of Lydia – not to protect her but to save Peter – Scott demanded an explanation for the man’s presence. Peter moved closer making the pack bristle before smiling at Scott and flashing his teeth, “She’s right Stiles can’t leave. I can’t have my little emissary running away to New York and neither can you.”  
Deaton watched Scott falter, his expression befuddled, “What?”  
“Oh don’t tell me you didn’t know? Stiles burns as bright as a star. He should have been your emissary you know. Deaton here belongs to us. His family have been the Hales’ emissaries for centuries until he betrayed us. No, Stiles can’t go to New York you’ll have to make him stay. I can’t have him leaving just when I’ve become an Alpha again. Make him stay Scott or I’ll take it out on your little pack. Lydia might be immune to the bite, but she’s certainly not immune to death.”  
Deaton knew this was his cue to interfere. He should use the wards to kick Peter out but a tiny part of him was saying he was right. He had betrayed the Hales. Generation after generation his family had guided the Hales. They were one of the oldest packs in America, the world even. His grandmother would never forgive him this betrayal. But he thought Scott was worth it. He was a true Alpha, he was supposed to be worth it. Months ago Derek told him that “When I became Alpha it was because Scott couldn’t, he was a kid who could barely control his own powers how was he supposed to lead a pack?”  
He was beginning to think Derek was right. 

Standing there next to Peter Scott looked like a child playing at being a grown up. Against the other hunters and the rival pack he had seemed confident and sure, but Peter was a Hale, a born wolf and that was something Scott could not compete with. Peter’s confidence was staggering, he was surrounded by the entire pack and he didn’t care. Deaton knew it like he knew his shirt was white and the sky was blue, it was simple fact. Squaring his uneven jaw Scott tried to make himself imposing, lowering his voice “We outnumber you Alpha or not. You’re not going to hurt us and you’re not going near Stiles.”  
Peter’s laugh was condescending and lasted much longer than it should have before he said, “Oh Scott that’s where you’re mistaken. I might not have a pack yet but I am still stronger than you. This is Hale land that makes me the Alpha. Now Lydia I require your assistance to keep Stiles in Beacon Hills. Go to his house, talk him into staying using whatever means necessary, so we both get what we want. Then you can all go back to ignoring him and I can have my little spark.”  
Lydia flushed red before taking a step closer to Peter ready to verbally eviscerate him, but Scott stopped her with a look, telling Peter, “We do not ignore him.”  
Deaton thought he would laugh, he expected it, instead Peter stood frozen in shock, his eyes darting to his in a silent ‘is her serious?’ Shaking his head at Scott’s obliviousness Deaton tried not to let Scott’s ignorance irritate him. 

Recovering from his shock, Peter turned to Deaton “This is who you chose over Derek?”  
Deaton shrugged because what else could he do? He had chosen Scott over Derek even if he had since come to regret it. Scott was very much a teenage boy. He lacked Stiles’ intelligence and maturity. He didn’t possess Derek’s loyalty to his pack. Deaton had come to realise that Derek had been just a kid when his family died, Kate was not his fault and neither was Erica or Boyd. Scott had led the pack for eight months now and it had been smooth sailing, he didn’t face any of the problems Derek had to deal with and he still managed to isolate his best friend. Pulling himself out of his reflections Deaton focused on Peter who was still talking, “I knew it was a mistake biting you, I should have taken Stiles. He would have made such a wonderful wolf. Much better than you Scott but that’s hardly a surprise. You only made it through that first year because Stiles dragged you though. Where’s your loyalty to your pack Scott? Stiles used to be your pack before you became Alpha. He was your brother and now you walk on by. Do you know that song or is it before your time?”  
He never gave Scott a chance to answer, simply continuing, “Great film, one of Stiles’ favourites but I don’t expect you to know that. I don’t expect you to know anything anymore. You skipped his birthday, ignored his mother’s anniversary and I don’t think you even know about the suicide attempts. Derek was furious over those. I’ve never seen him so mad. He was lucky I was nearby at the time or Stiles wouldn’t have made it.” Deaton felt his heart plummet, his breath heaving as he took in what Peter was saying. Derek had asked him to look out for Stiles because he was afraid for him. Why hadn’t he made more of an effort to get him into the pack? Why hadn’t he tried harder? Suddenly Deaton remembered sewing up slashes in Stiles’ wrists. He said they were from the rival pack that cornered him, but what if they weren’t? How had he been so blind? Peter looked his way, his eyes dark, “You sewed him up good as new. Didn’t you wonder why Derek stopped calling for updates? Or why the slashes were so even?”  
He hadn’t. It never occurred to him that Stiles was lying about the wounds. He brushed aside Derek’s lack of phone calls as him moving on with his life. It had irked him slightly, but he had been happy that Derek was moving on at last, even if it meant Stiles was a little more down that usual. 

He was so focused on his own reaction that he failed to take in the others, but looking around the room, he saw Lydia stumble against Ethan and Aiden. Isaac clutched the puppy tighter against his chest whining softly into the fur. Scott was whimpering on the floor, Allison’s arms wrapped around him as he cried and denied it. “He wouldn’t. He didn’t.” Over and over again he said the words, trying to make truth. Peter towered over Scott making him look tiny beneath him, “You will help me keep him here but you will not be his friend. Stiles is in my pack now not yours Scott. I won’t let you hurt him again.”  
Deaton’s phone buzzed in his pocket, out of habit he checked the screen starting slightly when he saw it was from Stiles. Opening the message he read it aloud, “It’s from Stiles. Finished school got scholarship 2 NYU. Movin in with Derek, on da plane now, thnks for evrything doc.”  
Peter was beside him in a second snatching the phone from his grasp and reading it for himself. In a fury he threw the phone against the wall, the pieces shattering and hitting Scott. Eyes flashing red he ran from the room, presumably to catch Stiles, but no-one tried to stop him. 

They were still in shock and so was Deaton. He felt physically ill knowing that Scott’s pack was the reason Stiles had taken such extreme measures. Derek had been right all along, Stiles was falling apart and Derek was the only thing keeping him together. Taking the puppy from Isaac’s arms Deaton asked them all to leave. He couldn’t bear to look at them right now and if Scott tried to say anything then he would end up saying something unforgivable. It was unfair, Deaton was as much to blame for this as the pack. He had chosen Scott, if he had helped Derek a little more, been more understanding then none of this would have happened. Derek would still be the Alpha and Stiles would be alright instead of running away to New York. Deaton had no doubt that it was running away, he knew there would be a note on the table for when the sheriff eventually went home between shifts. He knew Derek would be waiting at the airport for Stiles. He knew they would never come back not even when the pack begged them for help against Peter. He knew he was wrong and they were all going to pay for his mistakes.


End file.
